<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Does It Matter? by janistyping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306589">Does It Matter?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janistyping/pseuds/janistyping'>janistyping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AtLA, Avatar, Avatar the Last Airbender AU, AvatarTheLastAirbender, Ball, F/M, Masks, fallmaikoweek2020, maiko, maikoweek, maikoween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janistyping/pseuds/janistyping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince had orginized an enourmous even with gorgeous guests...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mai &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Maiko - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Does It Matter?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all... HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! Second of all, we’ve come to an end of the Maiko week and this is the last prompt... Masks. I chose to do masks and which makes us come to third of all, I really worked on and love this fic. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mai? Mai sweety have you heard?</p>
<p>“What mom?”</p>
<p>“The prince is throwing a party.”</p>
<p>“The prince?”</p>
<p>“Yes a masquarade. For the people. Which I don’t understand why but- I’m going out to get our masks. Do you want anything specific? I’m getting one with full real gold.”</p>
<p>“Mom you can’t get a full real gold mask.”</p>
<p>“Why not? As a noble family-“</p>
<p>“That’s not the point of a masquarade. There is a reason the party’s for everyone. Besides, I don’t see a reason why we should go.”</p>
<p>“Oh we’re going. Maybe you’ll meet a handsome nobleman there.”</p>
<p>“Mom you know I don’t have my eye on any nobleman nor noblewoman. And again, that’s not the point of a masquarade.”</p>
<p>“What’s the point then?”</p>
<p>“The mask hides who you are. When you’re at the party, your place, wealth, appearance doesn’t matter. You’re not you. You are your mask and the purest, deepest part of your soul. This is why it’s for everyone. So that they can feel equal to everyone around.”</p>
<p>“Well then the prince is stupid. Maybe we shouldn’t go.”</p>
<p>“No! I mean, let’s go it’ll be something to do. And I think this what makes the prince a nice clever man. The prince is not the kind to throw a party unless this is the kind.”</p>
<p>“I knew you were friends with the princess but I didn’t know you were intimate with the prince.”</p>
<p>“We’re not “intimate” we’re friends. I’ve talked to him a couple of times it’s not like him to cover up his personality. I also read people well.”</p>
<p>“Well then. I’m getting purple I need at least some sign of power. How about you?”</p>
<p>“Black. Get me a black one.”</p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>Mai’s mom picked some copper pieces and left the house. Mai waved goodbye to her. She was alone now. Alone with her thoughts. A masquarade. She could see how, but she couldn’t see why. The prince. An introvert nerd. He was dramatic but this was a reason how. Not why. She decided not to think for a while. She went to her bedroom. She opened her closed full of big fancy clothes. She had something in mind. She ran her fingers trough multiple colors. Red, white, pink... even orange until her long glossy nails had matched their color with a long, gorgeous black gown. She picked it up and gently layed it down on her bed. The only gown she bought with her own interest but never got to wear. She had almost started to think she’s get to wear it on her wedding day. She stared at the dress for at least a solid fifteen minutes before the knock on the door broke her tention. She ran to the door and found a very stressed woman infront of her as she did.</p>
<p>“Mai the party is in three hours. Get ready quick!”</p>
<p>“Three? Wow there is almost no time.”</p>
<p>Michi took a black mask out of her purse and handed it to Mai. </p>
<p>“Quick we gotta be out in two hours.”</p>
<p>“Mom the palace is right there.”</p>
<p>“We can’t risk it.”</p>
<p>She ran to her room. So did Mai. Not to dress up immediately, to look at the mask her mom bought her. She always hated when her mother dressed her up for things but there was no soul who could say her taste wasn’t immaculate. The mask. A black mask with long fearhers on the side. Something to go perfectly with her bangs. <br/>Beautiful rose carvings to go with her dress. Holes for the eyes, almost looks like it was made for Mai and how she did her eyeliner. She put the mask on his bed, above the dress right where it was gonna be when she put it on. She walked towards her make-up desk and started doing her make-up. She powdered her face first. Then she put on her eyeliner. Right then left. After a little bit of mascara too, she picked a bold dark red lipstick. She put it on perfectly with no effort. There. She stood up and walked towards the dress. She put it on. There was one thing left. The mask. She mildly picked it up and placed it on her face. The mask perfectly fit her. She tied the strings behind a took a look at herself at the mirror. She decided to let her hair down. Her buns was too much of a signature. Her hair fell down to her back as she slowly un-did her buns. She brushed some tangles and there she was. </p>
<p>“Mai we’re leaving!”</p>
<p>“Leaving? Maybe I looked at myself way too much.” She said in her own thoughts. She felt... really pretty. She wasn’t really sure if it was because she loves her aesthetic or because she partially had her face covered. Didn’t matter. She felt gorgeous. </p>
<p>“Coming mom!”</p>
<p>She left her room and went next to her mother. She had a beautiful purple mask with a gold feather on the side on. It was way simpler than her dress which was filled with gold leaf motives. </p>
<p>“It’s not real gold.”</p>
<p>“Mom you look amazing.”</p>
<p>Her mom was a little shocked to hear her usually bored daughter compliment her with such passion. Or perhaps she was suprized to hear a heartfelt compliment from someone who looked like that.</p>
<p>“Thank you. You- you look mesmerizing.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go shall we?”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Michi and Mai left the house and started walking to the palace. Mai though going early wasn’t a great idea but she had to admit it was clever to be there before everyone considering they lived right in-front of the castle. They did have to wait for half an hour though. Mai was really shocked when they finally stepped into the castle. The palace which reminded her of her worst nightmares was filled with beautiful flowers. More fire was lighting up the palace. She could smell the warm treats from the door. There was this very clear smell- fruit tarts. Her favorite. The place got immensely crowded as they moved to the main room as if they weren’t one of the guests who arrived first. Mai looked at her mom and got herself ready to the responce she could get for her question with a deep breath. </p>
<p>“Mom?”</p>
<p>“Yes Mai?”</p>
<p>“Can I wander around- alone?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“Really? Aren’t you like mad?”</p>
<p>“Why would I be? This is party full of people your age. Go have fun.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Michi smiled at her daughter and squeezed her hand before she let her go. Mai smiled and walked into the crowd with the tulle of her dress following her from behind. A few people had tried to capture her attention. But Mai didn’t really care. The most effort she gave in a responce was “No thank you.” Until this one guy had jumped in-front of her. A guy in white. All white. His long-ish brown hair was down. </p>
<p>“Hello.”</p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p>His voice, raspy but soft, felt familiar. A comfortable kind of familiar. Mai was quite sure she knew this person.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry do I know you?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps. Doesn’t matter today does it?”</p>
<p>“I suppose you’re right.”</p>
<p>She liked this person. Reminded her of someone she loved. Though you could never be sure at a masquarade.</p>
<p>“My lady?”</p>
<p>“Wow. Nicknames. Yes mister?”</p>
<p>“I have to tell you, you look magnificent tonight. The mask compliments your eyes well as your lips compliments your skin.”</p>
<p>Mai felt like she had blushed. She probably did but relied on her powder and mask to not show. She was- impressed. Flattered.</p>
<p>“Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>The man chuckled. He was more of a boy really. A real dork hiding behind a mask. </p>
<p>“So, would you like to acompany me to a small walk around the salon?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>The boy offered Mai his arm which Mai took with no hazitation. It was weird for her to do so. The boy was suprized too. She was a good reader, she could tell. Maybe she was a dork hiding behind a mask too. They started walking. Talking and adoring the place.</p>
<p>“Why do you think the allmightly prince had planned such an organization? With all citizens?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t know. I can guess he doesn’t like formalities that much when he gets to be privilaged. Or maybe, he’s simply looking for a magical night with a loved one.”</p>
<p>“You think he’s present?”</p>
<p>“Who knows? It is his own event. I heard he planned it all himself.”</p>
<p>“He did a great job. Who knew he had such taste? Of course if he didn’t do it all for someone.”</p>
<p>A beautiful music had occured as the dancing feet of happy couples followed. They didn’t dance in the nation. It was weird mostly for little kids. The guests should’ve been from other nations too. And of course the ones who’d missed dancing. Mai found herself looking at the people when she saw a hand appear in her vision. </p>
<p>“May I?”</p>
<p>“I- don’t know how.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter does it?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Mai gave her hand to the boy and let his steps guide hers. </p>
<p>“I know dancing isn’t common in the nation. But it’s easy. And fun in a way.”</p>
<p>“It seems truly stupid in a way.”</p>
<p>The boy smirked.</p>
<p>“Maybe. Do you fight in anyway?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Knives?”</p>
<p>“How do you-“</p>
<p>“I’m a fighter myself.”</p>
<p>“Swords?”</p>
<p>“Dual. You can tell by the moves can’t you.”</p>
<p>“I suppose.”</p>
<p>“Black.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Black. The color of mystery. The night. Some say anger, some say calm. The color of Yin.”</p>
<p>“Cultured we are aren’t we.”</p>
<p>“I try.”</p>
<p>“White. The color of purity. Truth. Some say new begginings, some say death. The color of Yang.”</p>
<p>“You’re not far behind.”</p>
<p>“I try.”</p>
<p>The music ended as the boy formed a bow and Mai followed. The danced ended with the music. Most couples stopped dancing. </p>
<p>“What now mister?”</p>
<p>“Are you hungry?”</p>
<p>“Always for some fruit tarts.”</p>
<p>He tried to hide his little smile his face forced him to do. Mai saw it clear. She didn’t need to use her person-reading abilities to know this boy knew things about her. She knew things about him too. </p>
<p>“Come on.”</p>
<p>He said grabbing Mai’s wrist. He lead her to the table filled with little rose shaped fruit tarts. What a suprize, they had pedals on them. Rose pedals. So many consiquences in one night. Did it matter? Not really.</p>
<p>“I love these!”</p>
<p>“The prince must have taste. Or, of course the person this is all for.”</p>
<p>“Do you really believe so?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I mean a whole party with everyone and anyone invited. We wouldn’t know if the Avatar was here. For one person. One and only.”</p>
<p>“Why not? Some people risk their lives for their lovers. A party seems like nothing for a rich brat.”</p>
<p>“You’re calling him a brat?”</p>
<p>“Maybe. But I strongly believe the one he’s after makes him a better person.”</p>
<p>Mai found her chin resting on his fingers’ soft touch. She blushed so hard that she was sure it had past trough the powder this time. He took a tart with his other hand, lift it to Mai’s mouth. Mai took a bite and one piece of it fell. It broke all of the tention between them and Mai started laughing. The boy seemed very, very happy to see her be happy like that.</p>
<p>“You laugh beautifully.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Your laugh. When you’re happy you’re- gorgeous.”</p>
<p>“Stop!”</p>
<p>“What? Making you smile? Laugh? Blush?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>“Never.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I like seeing you this way.”</p>
<p>Mai was feeling like all her body was mulfunctioning. Her heart was beating like she would die if it skipped a beat. Her breathing was becoming frequent and deep. “I like seeing you this way.” Was this boy toying with her? This was it. She was falling. In love. Again. </p>
<p>“Come on this place is too crowded”</p>
<p>He grabbed her wrist again before she had the chance to refuse. They slipped trough all the people and didn’t stop until they were outside. It was quite chilly for the first days of autumn. </p>
<p>“Why here?”</p>
<p>Mai asked before looking around to see a beautiful fountain. The beautiful fountain. The fountain she had beautiful but annoying memories in.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Instincts.”</p>
<p>“I love it here.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Has some sort of a comfort doesn’t it.” </p>
<p>Mai’s body shivered with the gentle breze that had gone trough her body. Of course this was something the boy wouldn’t overlook. </p>
<p>“Hey, here.”</p>
<p>“What- no. You’ll get cold.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>He said creating a little fire in his palm. He took of his jacket and surrounded Mai with his arms to put it on her. They locked eyes as he fixed the creases.  </p>
<p>“There.”</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a while. She watched his golden eyes glow bright in the dark. Her focus switched to his lips after a while. She wanted them. </p>
<p>“You are in distress.”</p>
<p>“What- how? I have been smiling this whole time. That’s not even something I usually do-“</p>
<p>“You know, a person so disguised, reveals a soul so deep within.”</p>
<p>“You’re not making any sence.”</p>
<p>“I can see it in your eyes. Do you wanna talk about it?”</p>
<p>“It’s not important. Just family and the war and normal stuff.”</p>
<p>“Yes it’s important.”</p>
<p>He put his hand her jaw and carresed her cheek. Why must he do that?</p>
<p>“Tell me.”</p>
<p>“Like I said it’s my family. I don’t talk much normally it’s not considered lady like in my family. I’ve always been shut down by people I’m surrounded with and seeing myself like this... I like this person and I- I hate how I can be this person only behind a mask.”</p>
<p>“Close your eyes and turn your back.”</p>
<p>“Wha-“</p>
<p>“Do as I say. Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>He smiled. His smile was assuring. Really assuring. There was no way someone could look at it and not trust that smile. So she did so.</p>
<p>“Take off your mask. Don’t look.”</p>
<p>She took her mask off.</p>
<p>“Now give it to me.”</p>
<p>Mai gave him the mask from her right. He took the mask and put somehing else in her hand making sure they had a connection. Could Mai’s heart handle this? Did it matter? </p>
<p>“Open your eyes and put it on.”</p>
<p>She did. Then she turned her back to him. He was wearing her mask. Which suprizingly fit him. Except it revealed something underneath his eye. It didn’t matter. </p>
<p>“See- you’re still the same person. Mask, a different mask or no mask. If people expect you to speak only with a mask on, show them you don’t need-“</p>
<p>Mai attacked his lips before he could finish his sentence. She was in love and now, maybe for now, she wasn’t afraid to show it. No one had ever treated her like this before. She never felt like she was worth being treated like this before. Well his lips... they were satisfying. She slowly wrapped her arms arround his neck. He mildy dragged his right hand trough her waist. He didn’t pull back. Not one bit. Neighter of them let go of eachother until they heard the loud music, calling the guests for the last dance. They broke the kiss without breaking their position. He lift his other hand and held one of Mai’s and removed it from his neck.</p>
<p>“May I have this last dance?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>They held hands as they rushed to the ballroom. Good thing the song was pretty long. They danced the rest of the night away with no words. Just their touch. Just their eyes. Just their smiles. They watched eachother’s faces as they twirled and turned. Not just seeing the other but seeing themselves in the other. They danced, danced, danced until the music ended. They formed a last bow and the night was over. Both of them knew it was time they had left eachother alone so no one said nothing. Mai slowly left his side to find her mother. They never took of their masks, but the didn’t see no one else. They never learned what face was behind the mask. But both of them very well who the other was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>